1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle derailleur. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle derailleur that includes a chain cage with at least one pulley rotatably mounted to the chain cage.
2. Background Information
A bicycle typically uses a chain drive transmission for transmitting a pedaling force to a rear wheel. The chain drive transmission of a bicycle often uses derailleurs to selectively move a chain from one of a plurality of sprockets to another fir changing speeds of the bicycle. A typical derailleur has a base member, a movable member supporting a chain guide and a linkage assembly (e.g., a moving mechanism) coupled between the base member and the movable member so that the chain cage moves laterally relative to the base member. In the case of a rear derailleur, typically two pulleys are provided such that as the chain cage and the pulleys compensate for the chain being shifted to change a gear ratio.